Thrilling Experiences
by Pillowchan87
Summary: Bored from their now peaceful lives after Ragyo's attempt to destroy the world, Senketsu is having a hard time keeping his feelings from Ryuko. After a sweet but awkward confession, Ryuko reveals there might be another kind of excitement they can share together. Can Ryuko conquer her shyness and add some spice to their relationship? Set after the end of the anime. ONE SHOT.


**Thrilling Experiences**

* * *

The breeze swayed her hair and tickled him pleasantly. The grass was slightly rough against his fabric, a contrast to Ryuko's smooth skin but even so, it wasn't an unwelcomed sensation.

A break like this was rare and although he couldn't smell the fresh air, a sweet hint in her blood was proof she could and she was content.

If she was happy, he was happy. It was that simple.

Her characteristic unladylike personality was manifested by the star shape her body resembled on the ground. Each limb was stretched outwards, her head jerked backwards and her eyes closed shut as she took in the peacefulness of her surroundings. She sighed and her heart rate slowed down to a rhythm he could barely stay awake to so he closed his eye and melted. He thought they would both drift away until she spoke.

"This is nice."

"Hnn."

"I love Mako's family but...sometimes we just need some _goddamn_ peace and quiet. Ne, Senketsu?"

"Hnn. After all we've been through, feels good to finally relax."

"Ah yes. Just the two of us." She sighed.

Senketsu slowly eyed Ryuko. She doesn't know how much her words mean to him and he rather never tell her, but sometimes it was hard to hold it in. It's ridiculous really: a piece of clothing loving a human. It's laughable even, but he couldn't help it. She's fierce, strong willed, caring, kind, loyal, and so many other things he can't put into words. How to resist her?

She was also gorgeous. Apparently, Ryuko is a fine female specimen according to, what Senketsu describes as, incomprehensible human standards. To be honest, he had no interest in those standards because no matter what, he will only have eyes for his Ryuko. With her, there's no need for anyone else.

And her blood. Oh, her _blood!_ So exquisite. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He doesn't mention it often, but he can read her like an open book just by tasting it. He savored her blood once again and unconsciously purred. The surge of happiness momentarily broke his restraints.

"Ryuko, I…"

"Hm?"

He froze. _What in the name of Dr. Matoi did he just do!?_ He panicked and remained quiet as he thought of something to get his ass out of this situation.

"What is it, Senketsu?"

Her blood became slightly spicy and sour at the same time, a sign of curiosity fueled by concern. He was speechless. He didn't want to lie but telling the truth was out of the question.

"Ah, no. It's nothing."

Ryuko felt his fabric tense around her. Using her elbows, she rested her weight on them to have a better view of his friend.

"You alright?"

Senketsu bit his imaginary lip.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He looked away.

"C'mon, you can tell me. Your threads are stiff as hell. What is it about?"

"It really is nothing."

It was obviously _not_ nothing but Senketsu looked uncomfortable and upset so she let it go.

"Oh… Ok then."

She laid back down but her blood did not return to normal. The saltiness and sourness made her blood thick with sadness and even more concern. Hurt, for not having Senketsu's trust, crushed all the joy of running off to the tall, grassy hill nearby the Mankanshouku household.

Senketsu cursed under his breath for ruining their private escape.

 _That's what I get for being weak._

If only she knew it wasn't about trust. It was about keeping the status quo. Keeping their friendship intact and wonderful as ever. If he dares to say anything… it might end it all. How the heck would she react to a love confession from an outfit!? No matter the probabilities of a good or bad outcome, he was not risking their amazing chemistry as friends, as partners.

But…

 _Will she really utterly reject me if I tell her how I feel?_

Ryuko was different from other girls. From anyone really. Is it worth the shot to let her know? Is she capable of accepting him just the way he is? His fibers vibrated positively in excitement.

 _Oh no._

He fought against it. Reason said 'stop' but his heart screamed 'go' and it was too loud to ignore it. He refused to let it burst even though he knew letting go would ease his never-ending intrigue.

His struggle must have disturbed his companion for she sat on a jolt, her blood sour as a lemon.

"Senketsu?"

"..."

"Oi, Senketsu!"

"I love you." He softly confessed.

Her mind stopped on its tracks.

Senketsu wanted to die. Her heart had pumped pure worry into her bloodstream and made him lose control for a second.

Ryuko, sitting still like a statue on the ground, stared at him in disbelief. Senketsu found her blood tasteless, probably because of the shock.

"...I love you." He repeated somberly. "That's what I tried to tell you earlier."

Just then, a wave of holy sweetness invaded his senses driving him nuts. At the same time, red painted her whole face as a horrified expression appeared. If he wasn't capable of literally 'flavoring' her emotions, he would've bet she was disgusted. The fact that he was practically drinking cotton candy proved the opposite and it made him soar with hope.

"Th-that's what you were tr- trying to tell m-me!? You idiot! Y-you made me worry about n-nothing!" She crossed her arms and looked away furious.

He blinked twice dumbfounded and chuckled. That only made her fake annoyance grow.

"Ryuko, please. I know you're not angry." He kindly asked with amusement. Her frown loosened but her blush didn't. She kept her eyes on the horizon, refusing to acknowledge him for a while.

"D-did you mean it?" She inquired shyly without looking at him.

"I did… I do."

She tried to suppress her emotions but he catched a slight twitch of surprise in her eyes. Even if he hadn't seen it, trying to hide anything from him was useless since natural body reactions were unavoidable. He noticed how unfair this whole situation was for her.

Fairness aside, he was tempted to tease her and keep her heart feeding him sugary glory but he wanted to know if his assumptions were right. Ryuko got ahead of himself though.

"Well… now that I know how you feel, I guess we're even. Aren't we?"

Senketsu frowned, not understanding what she meant. "Even?"

With her eyes still averted, she scratched the back of her head. "You know… that I… towards you...too" She growled in frustration.

Senketsu felt like crying. "You really… feel the same way? Towards me? A sailor uniform?"

"Jeez, are you really gonna make me say it?" She finally gathered the courage look at him straight in the eye. "I thought you already knew how I feel. I wear you all the time!"

"I can taste your emotions, not read your mind!" He defended himself.

"W-well, in that c-case." She swallowed "I lo…. I lovvvv….I… ugh" She sighed exasperated and ran her hand through her hair.

He chuckled. Words are not Ryuko's forte. He didn't mind since actions speak louder than words… and her stuttering when flustered was amusing and adorable.

 _So damn cute._

He appreciated her efforts, but there was really no need to voice it out loud.

"It's fine, Ryuko. I know now."

His reassurance brought a shy smile to both. Embarrassment gave her a beautiful pink blush on her cheeks that made her even cuter.

"I see. Good. I guess we both have been idiots for… how long exactly?"

"Since Tsumugu Kinagase. You?"

"Nui Harime."

They chuckled.

"So… what now?"

"No idea."

Silence.

"What does my blood taste like?"

"It depends."

Ryuko arched an eyebrow. "On what?"

"Your mood."

"Uh, explain."

"When you're happy, it's sweet. When you're sad, it's salty. And so on."

"Tell me more?"

Senketsu revealed the wide variety of emotions he could distinguished.

Ryuko's eyes widened. "That's fascinating actually."

"Hnn. It really is. Specially when you have mood swings. It's hard to keep up."

"Which one's your favorite?"

Senketsu closed his eyes as he recalled past memories. "When you're happy or pleased but calmed and…when you're incredibly angry."

"Like… when I lost control?"

"Hnn. Your blood was boiling hot and deliciously spicy. Irresistible… but dangerous."

"No shit. Sorry, but you're not enjoying that again."

"I _did not_ enjoy it. It tasted wonderful but I was suffering knowing the pain it was causing you."

She patted his fabric as comfort.

"Chill. Ever since Ragyo died, we've been at peace. School is boring as it should be. Satsuki is now a fair chairman. There are no Goku Uniforms, Kamuis or any Life Fiber for that matter anymore. Families no longer live in poverty based on their kid's rank at the Academy..."

She meant every word she said as a positive thing, but her voice trailed off in melancholy.

"Everything is… at it should be." Finished Senketsu for her. "Huh… who would've thought we would miss the thrill of fighting?"

"Yeah…" Sighed Ryuko.

She turned really quiet and pensive after that.

For a while, her blood gave no indication of her current state. Then, her heart slowly began to quickened its beat.

"I wonder… if you would be affected." She whispered.

"Hm? By what?"

Her face reddened again.

"Um…well… another kind of th-thrill, I guess."

Senketsu frowned.

"Another kind of thrill? What are you talking about? You're not risking your life unnecessarily, are you?"

She shook her head with conviction. "No no! Nothing like that. What I meant is...um…like when I...uh…"

 _Definitely not her forte._

 _"_ Why don't you show me instead?"

His artificial taste buds picked up a variety of emotions in her bloodstream. He was able to pick up excitement, nervousness, shyness, and… a new unidentifiable something.

"He-here?"

"Why not?" Asked Senketsu. Honestly, why is she being shy right now? She lost all her embarrassment long ago. What is she thinking about?

Ryuko shyly looked around for anybody who might peek on them. The sun was setting and the dark would provide cover if anyone dared to explore a solitary hill at night.

"F-fine."

She gulped and breathed in deeply before reaching for her skirt. Her hand slipped between the elastic and her skin and ignored the thin undergarment on her way down.

Her weird actions left Senketsu astonished. "Ryuko, what are you…?"

"Shut up and wait."

He obeyed and remained quiet. He could feel Ryuko's hand moving but what exactly was the purpose, he didn't know. It was only after few seconds that he sensed the change in Ryuko's body. Her heart rate was increasing and her blood began filling with that strange new taste again that he realized was _incredibly_ appealing. It was a combination of spice and sweetness. It held a familiarity to Ryuko's boiling blood but it carried more…

 _No idea how to even describe it. It's amazing!_

Senketsu drank and purred. Melting against her skin and enjoying the divine cocktail pumping into him.

Ryuko's breathing became erratic, her face flushed and her body hot. Her movements got faster and more intense which fed his increasing appetite. Whatever she was doing…

"...don't stop."

And she didn't.

Somewhere in the last few minutes, she had slip her other hand beneath the shirt. Senketsu could feel the rough movement going on top of her chest. With all these sensations stimulating her body, a few moans escaped her lips. He had never heard such sounds coming from her but he liked them.

When he thought it couldn't get better, he felt something coming. Something unknown but agonizingly and unbearably desired. He braced for impact before Ryuko tensed and jerked her head backwards. Her blood became thick and exceedingly succulent for a few ephemeral seconds. His fibers vibrated along her twitching body. He moaned too, surprising her and even himself.

Then she let herself fall on the grass, going back to the star shape she resembled while gasping for air.

"So… how was... that? Did ya... feel it?" She asked between heavy pants.

Senketsu didn't answer not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. He was still recovering from whatever just happened and his mind was like pudding.

"Senketsu?"

"I _definitely_ felt it. What on Earth was that?"

She laughed.

"A perk of being human, I guess."

"Well, thank you for sharing your human privileges but… what took you so long!?"

She laughed even harder as she observed the starred ceiling above her. She admired it until her breathing was steady again.

"Should we go back? We had enough _thrill_ for today, don't you think?"

He didn't want to go back but Mako and her family must be wondering where Ryuko was.

"Hnn. Let's go."

After dusting her uniform, Ryuko started back home. On their way, Senketsu thought about everything they experienced together. Their first meeting, the fights they fought together, the hardships, the good times, Satsuki, Nui, Ragyo...

"I love you."

Catching Ryuko off guard made her heart skipped a beat. Literally.

"I… uh… me too?"

Senketsu chuckled.

 _Yup. Definitely not her forte._

The light blush on her cheeks brought fresh memories to his mind and with them, a brilliant idea. The greatest idea ever!

"We should do that while synchronised!"

* * *

I don't know if someone still reads Kill la Kill fics but I decided to write this because I couldn't find enough SenketsuXRyuko fluff to satisfy me. I hope you like it if by chance someone finds this and reads it. Leave a comment! I love reviews :)


End file.
